skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
SKYLANDERS: Islanders
Skylanders Islanders is the next instalment of the Skylanders franchise and will follow the adventures of the Islanders. It will be available on Xbox one, Switch and Playstation 4. In a last ditched effort, Kaos has resurrected The Orb of loss. With its power, Kaos has the ability to turn islands into living, breathing Skylanders. But they rebelled, and now Kaos is madder than a drow on a bad day. Using the newly appointed 'Islanders', its up to the Portal Master to stop Kaos from using the orb to destroy skylands! Gameplay Story Mode: Main Campaign # A New Adventure Begins # Cutless Carnival # Kaos Kaves # Spellslamzer's return # The Nightmare Realm # Spell Temple # (Mostly) Skylanders Museum # Rise of L.A.R.R.Y # Defend the MAP # Hall of the Portal Masters # Mt. Inferno # Traptanium Tower # The Liar of DOOM! # Rise of the Kaoslander Action Packs # Captain Flynn's Ship Assault # Raid on Chompy Islands Battle Mode: Battle Mode returns, and is better than ever. There are more maps and modes than any previous title in the franchise. * Deathbattle: 2 players fight each other to the death in a gladiator-style tournament. The first player to reach the targeted number of rounds won, will win the match. * Survival: Player/s must survive waves of increasingly harder enemies and survive. Plot A New Adventure Begins Captain Flynn and Cali are all chilling on Flynn's Dread-Yacht when a meteor appears and crash lands into the nearby islands. They go to investigate and discover that the meteor is actually an islander. ''Kaos' forces suddenly appear and demand that the islander is returned. The crew refuse and a small skirmish takes place, with the Islander destroying most of Kaos' forces. They reach the Dread-Yacht and fly away, with Cali calling Skylanders Academy, exclaiming the Kaos has struck again. Reaching the Academy, the crew rejoin with the other skylanders and friends to discuss their next move. The Islander reveals the truth about themselves, and why Kaos was after them. Hugo states that he knows someone who should know more about the Orb of Loss and that he currently resides at Cutthroat Carnival. Cynder and Terrafin go to the Carnival to scout ahead. ''Cutless Carnival The Dread-Yacht arrives at the Carnival only to find it in ruins. Cynder and Terrafin are both battling Kaos' henchmen when the Dread-Yatch arrives and with the Islander using the ship's canons, manage to clear the enemies. However, Kaos' arial forces arrive and begin attacking the Dread-Yatch. The Islander, again using the canons, tries to defend the ship but they are severely out-numbered, and Cali spots an unused pirate ship nearby. The Islander jumps off the ship and with Cynder, battle to gain control of the unused pirate ship. They manage to get it working and strike back at the opposing forces. Another pirate ship, who are Kaos' loyalist, appear and engage the Islander. However, Flynn and the Islander manage to surround the enemy pirate ship and take it down. The Kaos' forces retreats and Terrafin reveals that he found Hugo's friend. Skylanders Islanders: These are the islanders, creatures spawned from the land itself. Each 'Islanders' is the embodiment of an unique and famous location within the Skylanders Universe. '' '''Magic' * Arch-Lock - Lost City of Arkus (A purple Arkeyan War Machine with an arc reactor in it's chest) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series